I Got The Boy
by RoseDragonscales412
Summary: She felt him approach, however she did not turn to face him. She slipped her beige tunic over her head. He slid his hand down her shoulder and down her arm. His other hand pulled her mocha hair from the fabric, "I know I did. However, it appears to not be as ideal as I had hoped." Her voice was soft, "Turns out I hate the idea of sharing." Inspired by Jana Kramer's "I Got The Boy".


**So I have been playing all three Dragon Ages, I can't help but feel the Warden's decision to Alistair's Mistress was all that wise. However; after hearing Jana Kramer's "I got the boy" I couldn't pass making a fanfiction. Plus, it's my birthday so it's my birthday gift to myself!**

 **I do not own the characters created by Bioware.**

 **xXx**

 _ **A year after the blight**_

Lyna sighed as she randomly started kicking the bedsheets. "Lyn, stop…" a groan stated beside her.

She turned towards the voice to see her lover turned towards her. His eyes were still closed. She snuggled into his warmth, "I missed you, Alistair."

"I missed you, too" He mumbled wrapping his arm around her small form. She felt him bury his nose into her hair. "What time is it?"

She turned her head to see light coming through the curtain, "Mid-morning."

"Damn it," Her him grumble. Lyna groaned as he unwrapped his arms from around her. He slid out of the bed. "I promised Eamon I would meet suitors around mid-day."

Lyna twitched her nose before she slowly sat up. The blanket began to fall from her chest. She brought her arm to cover herself. "I still don't understand why you have to have a Queen."

"Lyna, they expect a heir." He stated walking over to the closet pulling out a crimson tunic, throwing it on to the bed. Soon a pair of dark tan breaches joined the tunic. Lyna raised an eyebrow as he dress himself before her, his eyes met her grey eyes. He was waiting for her grab him and drag him back to bed with her. Something in the pit of her stomach (that was not the taint) gnawed at her.

She turned so that her back was to him. Alistair raised an eyebrow at her back. It was marred with scars, each he knew very well. "What's wrong Lyna?"

She sighed as she stood slowly to pick up her articles of clothing, "Is this such a smart idea?" Her voice was small.

"What?"

"Us, This idea of you and me."

Alistair let his face fall as Lyna turned herself away from him, "You wanted this to work." He stated walking over to her.

She felt him approach, however she did not turn to face him. She slipped her beige tunic over her head. He slid his hand down her shoulder and down her arm. His other hand pulled her mocha hair from the fabric, "I know I did. However, it appears to not be as ideal as I had hoped." Her voice was soft, "Turns out I hate the idea of sharing."

Alistair sighed as he swept her hair over her shoulder. He gently pressed a kiss to the side of her neck. This cause her to turn her face towards him, "Who knows you may not have to…" He held her close as she tucked her head onto his shoulder, "My heart belongs to you, and only you." He cuddled her towards himself. "Even if I do find a woman suitable for Queen, I will only have eyes for my little elven-ranger."

Lyna tried to suppress a sob that racked her body, he always had pretty words. She let him wrap her into his arms. Offering her any comfort he could. She tried to pull herself as close as she could into his arms. When she could trust her voice again she looked up into her lover's eyes, "I thought you had to meet with Eamon?"

He gave her a comforting smile before kissing each of her cheeks gently, finally he laid a chaste kiss on to her lips. When they separated he nuzzled her cheek "He can wait. For now I wish to spend a few more moments with my heart."

Lyna looked into his hazel eyes, "I would like that…" She stepped out of his arms to pull on her own tan breaches. They discussed what they were to do until they saw the other again, they moved to the small table with the tea set. Alistair prepared each of them a cup. Lyna was telling how she had big plans as Warden-Commander of Vigil's Keep, even though she had lost two key-components, Anders and Justice, to her team.

"I'll try and visit again," Alistair stated taking her hand into his, "soon." He kissed it. She smiled as she began to pour another cup for them. A knock came upon the door, before it opened.

Eamon walked into their room and the expression on his face spoke volumes. He was not pleased, "Good afternoon Warden-Commander," Lyna bit the inside of her cheek as she nodded politely, "Alistair we were to meet in the library an hour ago."

Alistair huffed slightly, "Forgive me Eamon. I was hoping to spend a moment with Lyna before she and her friends return to Vigil's Keep." He squeezed her hand openly out on the table.

"You can call them what they are Alistair, soldiers." Eamon stated a little crossed.

Lyna stood abruptly, "They are not simple soldiers Eamon! They are Wardens and more importantly they are my comrades!" Eamon openly eyed her with distaste. She knew his gaze very well! It was the same look he had when she save his poisoned arse! It was same look when he found out her and Alistair, and it was the same look he gave her when he found out she had survived slaying the archdemon! She held her head high as she walked over to Alistair and claimed his lips with hers. She could feel Alistair's surprise until he responded to her. They broken for one another with a sad smile, "I should go check on everyone." She stated throwing a glare over to Eamon, " _bellanris din'an heem_ Eamon," She look once more to Alistair, "May the dread wolf never find you, _emma lath_." She stated laying a tender kiss onto his cheek.

" _Dareth shiral ma vhenan_ ," Alistair responded in turn as he gently squeezed the back of her thigh.

Eamon crossed his arms as he watched her walk out of the room with dignity. Alistair quirked his eyebrow at Eamon, Eamon did not even make an effort to cover his distaste for his lover. "Now…"

 **xXx**

"Ugh!" Lyna cried as she stormed into the guest wing. "That shemlen is the most insufferable- pompous- arrogant- shrewed-" In her rant she passed a figure sitting on a couch writing idly into a leather-bound book.

"-I see you had a fun night!" a human male with black hair spoke from his spot. She saw her jump in fright.

Lyna whipped around the voice as her fist clenched into a fist, "Nathaniel! What are you doing here?"

He shrugged as he stood from his spot, "Well seeing as we wardens can't leave without our fearless commander. I volunteered to wait for you to 'wake' from your chambers." He crossed his arms as he gazed down at the little elf smugly. "Though seeing as you're still fuming, he must have not been up to par."

Lyna blushed at the comment as she bashfully crossed her arms over her chest, "No, _he_ was…" She ducked her head so she could not see Nathaniel's smirk, "He was very-" her voice dropped off.

Nathaniel quirked his eyebrow at growing blush on the commander's cheeks. He could not pass up the opportunity to see the little elf embarrassed, "He was very what? Docile? Rough? Kinky?" offered to see the red spread to his commander's ears. She was very cute when she was embarrassed. "Come now Lyna, we're adults surely idol gossip about our love lives is an appropriate subject?"

"Fine!" She groaned as she brought her hand to cover her face, "He was very enthusiastic! There is that what you want to hear?" She asked.

Nathaniel let out a laugh, "I'm sure everyone heard how enthusiastic you were as well. I think I recall at one point when I pass by his chambers you were very vocal." He saw the panic flush across her eyes as she looked at his brown amused eyes, "Oh what were you saying?" He began to mimic a woman moans in pleasure, "'oh, Alistair'… 'oh _emma lath'… '_ fill me!'"

She fist came up and punched his arm playfully, "Nathaniel Howe! Stop!" She brought her other arm and began to playfully punch his arm until he was reduced down to laughter. "I do not sound like that!"

Howe leant forward and looked her in the eye. He had that same old smirk, that smirk she hated, "You want to bet?"

Lyna sighed before shaking her head. She was not going to win against him. "Where is everyone else?"

"They're down at the stables getting everything ready for our return. Sigrun is organizing them while we speak." Nathaniel straightened up into his "second-in-command" persona as Lyna has so jokingly called it. "Valenna a letter sent to us saying she is leading an expedition group down to the deep roads and they should be back as soon as we reach the gates."

"A Warden's job is never done," She laughed as she started walking down the hall.

Nathaniel blinked to see her move away, "Lyna where are you going?"

"To gather my belongings…" Lyna answered slipping into her actual bedchamber. Nathaniel stood patiently by the doorway. He sighed as he looked down at his feet. She still seemed off for her night with Alistair. She would tell him if something was off, wouldn't she?

She walked out of her room and stood in front of him. He nodded at her silently before the two began their walk to the stables. Lyna sighed as she walked by each room. What hit her was the voices coming from the Library. "King Alistair, I would like to introduce you to Lady Elissa Cousland."

"Greetings, Your Majesty. My brother has spoke nothing but good things about you." Her voice was honey.

Lyna stopped and lowered her head to the keyhole of the library. She had every right to see the shrew Eamon was trying to make Alistair marry. She noted that she saw woman dressed in simple brown breaches and a white button tunic. She clicked her tongue. She could not see her face. "Lyna…"

She sighed turning towards her companion, "Yes, coming"

 **xXx**

 _3 months later_

 **xXx**

Nathaniel jumped at the sound of something made of glass shattering from Lyna's office. In fact many people had heard the noise. They began to swarm her office, "Hey!" His voice rang above the others. He move so he was in between the guards and the door. "I'll check on her."

He glared at the crowd as they slowly dispersed leaving Oghren. He tried turning his glare onto the dwarf, perhaps he would understand to back off, "Ya can glare as much ya want Lad, I'm here to check on Miss Bossy-britches."

"Surely, she doesn't need two people fretting over her."

"Ya say that now, Yer here as errow bait." Oghren drawled as he twisted the handle to Lyna's office.

"That Shem, should have died!" Nathaniel ducked just in time as another ornate vase flew across the room. "Allow me to prepare you as king!" She flung her arms as she strolled over to the bookshelf. She was frustrated. She began ripping them off the shelf. "Alistair doesn't need a distraction!" She threw the book, "He doesn't need a savage!" She screamed. Another book.

Nathaniel looked down at Oghren who simply stood slightly behind the human-"shield". Lyna was in her own land of emotion.

Lyna had stopped once her hand gripped an old tattered journal. She wanted to throw it, Nathaniel saw how much she wanted to. However she hugged it to her chest as she fell to the ground. Nathaniel took step towards her. "Lyna…"

"What do you want?" She snapped her grey eyes towards the dark-haired male in front of her.

"Oghren and I came to check on you." Lyna sighed.

"Eamon should be fed to a Brood Mother."

Oghren scoffed next to me as he leant against his battle-ax, "Puffy-jacket still giving you two a hard time?" Lyna nodded as she held the journal to her chest. "Well come now Bossy-britches it can't be that bad? Eamon stop him from coming to the keep? Write a letter scolding your influence on Alistair?"

"An announcement of Alistair's betrothal to Lady Elissa Cousland." She mumbled as she looked up at her desk. Nathaniel sighed as he reached for the letter. Eamon was on a losing front, however; he would strike at Lyna at any moment he had.

Nathaniel saw the announcement and he could feel the wedding invitation folded into the envelope. He sighed, "Its only a formality, correct?"

"I don't know anymore…"

"The lad may not be the brightest, but he follows his heart." Oghren stated as he patted the elf's head.

Lyna opened the journal. Nathaniel could see numerous letters peeking out from each page. "That's what I'm afraid of…" she mumbled as she flipped each page. It was a book dedicate to Alistair. Nathaniel didn't know how much seeing her pine over her lover would affect him.

He sighed as he pulled her into a hug. "It will be okay…"

He felt her wrap her arms around him. "I hope so…"

He wanted to see her smile again at anything, "Would it make you feel better if we crashed the wedding?"

Lyna nodded as she separated from his hug, "Maybe."

Nathaniel laughed as he held her tighter.

 **xXx**

2 months later

 **xXx**

Lyna sighed as she filled through the pages of the journal. The silly book she carried around all through the blight. She surely was punishing herself looking at each old love letter. However; should she was going to savior the pages. Elissa surely would not have such letters. She would not have the corny words from Alistair, she would not see his playful side. Elissa may only see the polish king eamon had wished for.

Lyna leant back against the log near the fire. Nathaniel was to her right restringing his grandfather's bow. She sighed as continued rereading the past. She could remember the close calls they had while they travelled together.

She even remembered the few moments their whole group had to forget about the Blight. Her heart fluttered slightly at those moments, she never realized she would miss her 'family'.

She could feel the silent tears run down her. Lyna rushed hand up to her face wiping them away before her companion could see. She cried too frequently as of late. Creators… surely she should not feel this way. Alistair would be upset to find out he was the cause of her sadness.

She could feel a weight pull at her neck. Her eyes travelled down to the silver chain to the simple locket.

" _I want you to have it."_ His face cross her mind _, "Since I can't be beside when you fight the archdemon, I want you to have a piece of me."_ His mother's locket. Andraste's flaming sword, was hanging proudly on her neck. It did remind her of him very much so.

"You should be asleep…"

"I can't," Lyna mumbled as she leafed further into the journal.

Nathaniel sighed as nugged her should with his, "I don't want to fall asleep on your horse." He joked as he set his bow aside.

Lyna leant into him. He didn't realize that she had grown so comfortable around. "I can't sleep Nat."

"Why not?"

"Nerves…"

He sighed as he droop as comforting arm around her and drew into him. He meant nothing romantic by the gesture just a friend-helping-another-friend. He place a gently kiss onto her temple and rubbed her arm, "Everything will be fine…" he yawned as he nuzzled her hair, "trust me."

 **xXx**

Nathaniel sat awkwardly in the back of the ballroom. Lyna had surprisingly snuck away from him when they reached the palace. He noticed Eamon standing near the front proud about the event taking place around him. Eamon's head scoped the room and rested his eyes on Nathaniel's. Nat didn't miss the smug smirk come onto his face as he bowed his head towards him. He knew the message that was being sent. Eamon felt as though he had won.

Nathaniel's widen when a elven servant handed Alistair a note. Alistair unfolded the letter. Nathaniel watched as Eamon saw Alistair exit the room without a second thought. This time is Nathaniel's turn to smile. Lyna finally had the under-hand.

 **xXx**

Alistair smiled once he reached his study. He wasted no time opening the door. He hope to see his little Dalish sitting on the desk waiting for him. He wanted nothing more than to hug her, cherish her. Whisper nothing but apologies into her ears. He tried since that afternoon five months ago to write her. How Elissa was a wonderful friend but she was no lover. Elissa was kind and considerate but she held no attraction towards men.

He had grown to enjoy her company, she was someone he had hope to help him rule Ferelden. He would have his queen and he would be able to love Lyna as well. All while Eamon was none the wiser. He had asked Elissa about her feelings about his well-known feelings towards the Warden-commander; she merely smiled and praised his luck in finding love. She encouraged Lyna's presence around the castle.

What greeted him though was not Lyna. She wasn't there. He didn't get the chance to draw her body towards his. He walked over to see an old leather-bound journal displayed. On top of that was a neatly folded letter.

His fingers grasped the letter lifting it. He saw a silver locket fall from the fold. He didn't need to look at the locket to know it was his mother's. Alistair turned the letter with his with urgency.

 _Emma lath,_

 _Hopefully you reach this letter in time. I know that it was my idea for us to stay together after you were crowned king. However; I'm beginning to see the error. I have never been one to share. I have realized I cannot share you, nor am I able to share my heart._

 _My heart has grown to care for another as much as I wish for it not to._

 _Perhaps this is a good thing. Ar lasa mala revas. For I know that I will not be able to have a future with you and your wife. I got the first kiss. She's got the last. She's got the future, I've got the past. I got the locket; she's got the diamond and wedding band. We each got something the other will never have. I got the scruffy hair, the hot head. She got the cool and steady hand. I got the boy, she got the man._

 _May the dread wolf never find you, emma lath; for I will not be back._

 _Ir abelas, ma vhenan,_

 _Lyna_

Alistair stared at the note, as his heart fell into his stomach. He gripped his desk. Lyna had merely left a note saying she was leaving his life. He never wanted this! He should have never agreed to become king. Hadn't she receive the letters? He had it all planned, they were to be together. He would have been able to have his elven huntress, but now she was gone.

He slumped to the floor as tears streamed down his face. He was so close!

"Alistair," He heard the gentle voice of Elissa. "What's wrong?"

"She's gone…" He answered as he looked up at the woman who had promised to help run the kingdom. She was giving him a look of sympathy. "She never received my letters…" She knelt beside him and stroked his head. "I was so close to keeping her."

Elissa sat beside him, as he cried. She could barely make out his final words to Lyna, " _Dareth shiral ma vhenan_."

 **xXx**

Nathaniel was shocked to see Lyna walking up to him. He quirked his head to the side as she grabbed his arm, "Everything sorted out with loverboy?"

Lyna nodded, "Can we go home?" her voice was soft.

"Give me a moment, and I'll join you in the stables," she nodded as she walked down the stone hallways. Once she disappeared around the corner Nat quickly searched through his bag. He felt the bundle of letters into the bottom of the pack. He pulled them out and saw the address to his commander. Without another glance he threw the letters into the fire. He would hate to admit it but his heart was selfish. He stood as walked to join his commander.

Lyna stood in the courtyard holding the reins of both their horses. Nathaniel walked over to her and took his horse from her, "Thank you."

Lyna didn't know what possessed but her brought herself up to kiss his cheek, " _Ma serannas_ , Nat. You are a good friend."

He laughed as he returned the kiss on to her cheek, "You should know I do anything for you."

Lyna smiled and she and Nathaniel mount their horses and rode from Denerim.

 **xXx**

 **Plot twist! Or maybe not, I'm sorry but I dislike Eamon. Every time he spoke I wanted to strangle him. Nevertheless I felt that as much as I dislike Eamon and how much Lyna disliked Eamon I could not make him the "bad guy".**

 **Anyway, Good? Bad? Indifferent?**

 **Dalish Translated:**

 _Ma serannas-_ My Thanks

 _Dareth shiral ma vhenan- Farewell, My Heart_

 _Ir abelas, ma vhenan- a loss to hit my heart_

 _Ar lasa mala revas- You are now free_

 _Emma Lath- My Love_

 _bellanris din'an heem- Make you meet death_


End file.
